


routine

by bluefornax



Series: homes [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attentive Bokuto is a Hot Bokuto, Bokuto Has a Tiny Crush on Sakusa Since High School, Confessions, End: Pre-Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, I Torture Sakusa Too Much I Think, Jealousy, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Past Relationship(s), We Need a Komori Motoya in Our Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefornax/pseuds/bluefornax
Summary: in which sakusa kiyoomi hoped to have the dorm all to himself throughout his college years, but the world doesn't work that way.so he's stuck with bokuto koutarou as a roommate.and a routine filled with him.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: homes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117505
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	1. new & familiarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kiyoomi's life was suddenly filled with another's presence. did it bother him?  
> maybe not as much as he thought it would.

* * *

DAY 1, 20:00

* * *

The place was mostly vacant when he first stepped into the hallway. Hats off to himself for choosing the best time to move in with no one around.

Approximately 30 steps ahead of him was where Kiyoomi would spend his college years at. 30 steps ahead, and he could finally shut his curious mind up and find whether he would spend the years alone or with another soul.

When he took the 30 steps and pushed the key into the keyhole, he could hear rustling on the other side of the door. Living alone was wishful thinking alright.

"SAKUSA KIYOOMI?"

What greeted him behind the door was one Bokuto Koutarou, a guy he recognised from years of volleyball in high school. And this Bokuto was beaming at him as if having a roommate was the best thing in life.

"I heard that I will be getting a new roommate, but I thought you're not going to come in, because look at the time!"

Yeah. This man was the same Bokuto he knew from back then. Loud. And he did not like it one bit. _well, at least i will have 1 year of peace when he graduated,_ he thought.

"I try to avoid the peak time as much as I can, that's why I'm late," Kiyoomi flatly informed, not that he had to, but he promised Komori that he would at least befriend his roommate. And he was doing a good job so far.

"Oh yeah, you are not fond of the crowd, aren't you? I remember that being one of the things you dislike, and other things like-" Bokuto trailed as if he was trying to recount every detail he knew of Kiyoomi.

Not wanting to stand there and wait any longer, Kiyoomi interjected "Germs. I don't like germs and crowds. Now, may I know which room will be mine?"

"Oh right, silly me for not letting you in first. Your room will be on the left and mine is the one next to you."

"Thanks," as Kiyoomi started to move in the said direction, he heard Bokuto shuffling in the background. "Do you need any help in unpacking? We can talk too..." Bokuto said when he was sure Kiyoomi's attention was on him again.

He should reject the idea since he was tired from the journey, but the look on Bokuto's face made him said otherwise. "Sure, but we can only talk while I do all the work."

Bokuto was beaming again, and he skipped on the way to the left room. Komori would totally be proud of Kiyoomi if he heard of this.

* * *

DAY 2, 07:30

* * *

Kiyoomi did not know what he expected for the first morning in a new place, but, breakfast and a note in the kitchen were certainly not it.

> I made sandwiches! I washed my hands beforehand!! & I am going out for a run! !! Be back later!!!!

_Wow. Okay, this was certainly not it. Are these what roommates usually do?_ He did not know, he was totally new to these things.

 _But, I won't mind if this goes on._ He caught himself thinking. _Maybe living with Bokuto is not that bad._

He could hear Komori's voice saying _I told you!!_ in the back of his mind.

* * *

10 minutes into breakfast, he heard the front door opening and Bokuto appeared in the kitchen moments later. He was sweaty all over but his enthusiasm was showing when he saw the sandwich he made being eaten. It made Kiyoomi wonder if the man ever knew of the word tired.

"Good morning Sakusa-san! Do you like the sandwich I made you??" Bokuto stepped closer, but upon seeing the grimace on Kiyoomi's face he backtracked to where he was standing before.

"Yes, I enjoy it very well Bokuto-san. Thank you very much."

"You're welcome!!" he beamed.

Kiyoomi expected the man to leave after the exchanged pleasantries, but he was once again shuffling in the background.

"Yes, Bokuto-san?"

"I don't know if you are still playing volleyball or not, but I have practice after this, so I was..." he trailed.

Kiyoomi didn't know where the man was going with the talk, but he realized the intention behind it. Getting into this college with a sports scholarship was very hard for most people. But Kiyoomi was certainly not most people, and he found Bokuto's worry over the topic to be funny if not offensive.

"I got in with sports scholarship, if that's what you're wondering. But I will officially join practice in 3 days."

"Glad to know!!! What are you doing for the rest of the morning then?"

"I don't know, I have one class after lunch. But now, I don't have any plan."

"If so, do you want to watch our morning practice? I'm sure the others are gonna be surprised over a big shot like you!! You may even join us if the coach let you!!!" he suggested enthusiastically.

The hopeful looks in Bokuto's eyes had Kiyoomi agreeing without any thought. Again.

* * *

08:15

The players were indeed shocked when Kiyoomi stepped into the gym, and Bokuto looked so pleased with himself at the reactions.

After introducing himself to the coach, Kiyoomi sat on the bleachers and observed the whole team. Even when he was invited to join the practice, relied by a very hopeful Bokuto, he toughen up and refused politely. He was here to observe, but the frown on Bokuto's face afterward almost made him relent. Almost being the keyword. Then Bokuto just shrugged his refusal off before he went back to practice as normal, and he was back to himself in seconds, cheerily asked for sets from the setter in-game.

* * *

12:00

He was supposed to get ready for class, and leave early to get the best seat in lecture hall, away from others. But he found himself getting dragged by a freshly showered Bokuto to the nearest diner. "I promise you this place is so good Sakusa-san! You will love it!"

And so he sat there for 1 hour or so listening to Bokuto rambling on about the life of a college student. If he zoned out most of time, Bokuto didn't have to know. Or maybe he knew but paid no mind to it. It was nice to have someone to talk enough for both parties and not expect too much response in return. It reminded Kiyoomi of Komori.

_This is nice. And the food is good too._

When Kiyoomi told his company of this, the smile on Bokuto's face got wider, if that's even possible.

And Kiyoomi smiled too, not as wide, but there nonetheless.

* * *

DAY 30

* * *

It had been exactly one month since the day he moved in. And Kiyoomi could proudly say he had found a good list of routines amidst the chaos that came in the form of lectures and practices. But nothing he could not handle. Going through the past month made Kiyoomi realized how Bokuto managed to slip into his routines unknowingly. And how fast it was for them to get closer.

His mornings started with sandwiches making. "I don't want to make them after jogs since that will take too much time, what with us having to clean up first before anything" was what Bokuto told him when he asked about the whole let's-wake-up-early-for-sandwiches situation.

And yes, they did jog together every morning after Kiyoomi had settled in properly. Bokuto was a silent jogger most of the time, chipping in his thoughts only when he found something fascinating on the street or when they met up with the neighborhood dog on the way back to the dorm. "Sakusa! Look it's Bamboo!!!!"

Kiyoomi was sure the dog didn't go with the name Bamboo, but the little one sure barked when Bokuto called him that. _The owner might as well changed his name to Bamboo after this,_ was what Kiyoomi thought of every morning as he watched Bokuto played with the dog from the sidelines.

When they reached their dorm, Bokuto always let Kiyoomi took the shower first and waited for his turn in his own room. "Don't want to soil the couch with my sweat," Bokuto had said one day when Kiyoomi stared questioningly at his actions.

That was also one of the things Kiyoomi realized from the past one month. Bokuto was really good at picking up cues and he was very attentive to Kiyoomi's reactions. He never voiced out his displeasure on things but his face might tell a lot since Bokuto never repeated the actions that brought discomfort to Kiyoomi. He was very glad of it. And if his heart started doing weird things at this, he chose to ignore it.

In practice, they were always on the opposite side of the court as Kiyoomi had to join the other freshmen for the basic drills. The face Bokuto made throughout practice was one Kiyoomi was familiar with, after seeing it for years from across the net all the way back in high school tournaments. It was nice to feel a sense of familiarity in the midst of all the new things that had been going on in his life after he started college.

Kuroo Tetsuro was another bout of familiarity in his new life. Kiyoomi recognized the rooster-head straight away when Bokuto had introduced him to the ex-captain of Nekoma on his first day of official practice. He also joined them for lunch on most days, "Kenma doesn't have class today, so he's sleeping in," was his way of telling them that he would join them for the day.

They had lunch at the same place Bokuto first introduced him to. Kiyoomi really enjoyed the food there, and the fact that it was mostly empty when they stopped by only added to the charm of the diner. They rarely ate home-cooked food and always settled with dining food instead, since Bokuto could not cook for a living except for his sandwich making, and Kiyoomi chose not to most of the time.

And the involvement of Bokuto in his daily routines only reached up to lunch. Bokuto left him alone for the most part of the days, only calling him out to invite him for dinner together, and Kiyoomi was eternally grateful for the times he had alone.

Komori had called him for a total of 15 times in the span of 1 month (not that he was counting), always asking him on how well he adapted to the whole situation. Kiyoomi had never felt as at ease as he was whenever he was in the vicinity of his room and talking to Komori about his day. Another familiarity he grabbed onto desperately.

The last thing he realized from his 1 month stay was related to Bokuto's routine. On every Saturday, the guy who was always with Bokuto back in school days would come to visit and stay the night at their dorm. Or Bokuto would disappear on weekends Akaashi did not visit. He remembered Akaashi Keiji, a beauty from Fukurodani, and the man who put Bokuto in his place for most parts of their games.

On the first Saturday and the first time he realized of this routine, Kiyoomi had just got home from a group discussion at the campus' library, and he was greeted by the sight of Bokuto and Akaashi tangled up together on the couch. They were cuddling and watching some show on the tv. Not wanting to be rude to their guest, Kiyoomi cleared his throat to announce the pair of his arrival, and he didn't miss the way Akaashi instantly untangled himself from Bokuto and fell from the couch.

"Oh Sakusa, you're here already. How was your group discussion?" Bokuto greeted him lazily from where he was sprawled on the couch, not noticing Akaashi's nervous shuffling by his side.

"The usual, apparently my groupmates don't know what space is." he replied while he slightly bowed to Akaashi. Bokuto laughed heartily at his reply before he finally introduced the both of them.

Thus, on Saturdays that Akaashi visited, Kiyoomi made it his mission not to go out of his room and disturb the pair on their cuddling-sessions or whatever activities they were on for the night. But he did wonder -more than once- on the relationship Bokuto and Akaashi had, for them to be that comfortable with each other.

And Kiyoomi would frown when these thoughts invaded his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone!  
> i saw some fanart about this pair, and i was drawn to them right away (*/ω＼) but when i went on ao3 to find them, i could say this pairing was almost non-existent on here (╥﹏╥) so i made it my mission to make a content of them myself. so this is my contribution to this rare pair that lives rent free in my mind.
> 
> i hope you will love them too (*/ω＼)
> 
> oh- and have i mentioned that this is my first ever work? yes-- it is (*/ω＼) please be kind to me~
> 
> till the next update,  
> 𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕝𝕪𝕟 ♡


	2. new shitty day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> missed routine, troublesome groupmate and unwanted feelings; 
> 
> what a shitty day.

* * *

MONTH 2, WEEK 1, FRIDAY.

* * *

Today was a shitty day. Not that Kiyoomi never had a shitty day before. But today was shittier than any day. Give him a break, he could curse anyhow he liked on a shitty day.

The night before the shitty day, Kiyoomi was busy juggling between studying for a short-notice test and finishing an assignment. So he went to bed very late.

When he woke up the next morning, it was already 7:15 am which meant he had missed the first part of his routine for the day. He went out of his room and saw Bokuto, already on the genkan, fixing up his shoes and very ready for their daily jogs. Compared to him, Kiyoomi looked fresh out of bed and very ready to set things aflame. 

"Sakusa! Good morning! I'm sorry I didn't wake you up this morning, but I heard you working all night long, so I thought you deserve to sleep in a little,"

His frustration ceased and nothing was set on fire. Maybe he did need the rest, and maybe missing on routine was not that bad. _Life goes on, right?_ He told himself this, but a small bit of anxiety still remained at the fact he did not start his day right.

Bokuto might sense his uneasiness, because he quickly tried to reassure Kiyoomi, and the words he said next helped chase some of the anxiety away. 

"Hey, you deserve the rest okay? We can make it up to your lost jog today with a night jog instead? How does that sound? And you can make sandwich for me tonight. That way, you are still doing parts of your routine but at a slightly different time. Same thing, right?"

Bokuto used simple logic, always. And maybe this time he could go with Bokuto's logic, right? Right?

"Alright. Okay," _breathe in - breathe out_. "Okay, thank you Bokuto. Enjoy your jog" Kiyoomi said after he finished processing the whole thing. He could work with this. He needed the rest anyway, so that he won't feel sleepy mid-test.

"I will wake you up for shower and breakfast later! Have a nice sleep Sakusa!!" 

With that Bokuto went for his daily jog, and Kiyoomi for his well-needed sleep.

* * *

7:45

Kiyoomi woke up for the second time that day to a freshly showered Bokuto Koutarou, who was now sitting at the edge of his bed and poking him slightly until he opened his eyes. And Kiyoomi was torn between wanting to swat the hand away or snuggling close to smell more of Bokuto's body soap. The one Kiyoomi bought and liked very much.

The thoughts jostled him awake, and he looked at Bokuto with wide eyes. But Bokuto might have interpreted Kiyoomi's inner-turmoil as a displeased reaction at the fact he sat on the bed without permission, and he sprung out of bed with a small sorry and hurriedly went out of the room.

Kiyoomi stayed there for a good 2 minutes, thinking about what had transpired, before he eventually went to shower and join Bokuto for breakfast.

His thoughts could wait for another few days, or months, or never. Kiyoomi did not need any more shit for the day.

* * *

11:58

Who said a shitty day constituted of only a morning of missed routines? If that was the case, then Kiyoomi would call it a shitty morning and would gladly move on from it. But his shitty day seemed to have no end today.

After he went out of post-practice shower - earlier than everyone, as usual- he picked up his phone to check on the time. What he discovered instead were tons of missed calls and messages from his groupmate, crying out for help because apparently, she could not finish the task they had to submit in the next class, and she needed his brain to get things done quickly.

If the mark of the assignment would not affect his final results too much, then he would've brushed her off and said _to hell with you._ But this assignment contributed as much as 30% of the whole marks, and he needed to wing it, as he was not that confident with the upcoming short-notice test.

So, he found himself running out of the locker room without bothering to inform any of his teammates of his departure. And he was ready to set things aflame, again. Starting with that damned groupmate of his.

* * *

from — Bokuto Koutarou

> where are you? (12:05)

> Sakusa? (12:15)

> Sakusa? (12:45)

> Are you okay? (12:45)

> Don't forget to eat! (13:00)

> And good luck on your test today! Kick asses!!! (13:00)

* * *

16:05

When he could finally open and read the messages sent by Bokuto, it was already evening. He managed to get through the whole test with little to no difficulty afterall. Deep down, he knew he won't have a problem with it, but the anxiety was still keeping him on his toes. And now, with the test done and the assignment turned in, he was more than eager to end this shitty day.

_Maybe we could eat out instead of making more sandwiches after jogging tonight? And have some ice cream on the way back? Sounds like a good plan to me._

On his way out of the lecture hall, he saw his damn groupmate waiting for him at the door. Once he reached the door, she instantly went to thank him profusely for his help earlier that afternoon. He was ready to brush her off, but she suddenly went as far as hugging him in gratitude.

A shitty day indeed. A very very very shitty day.

* * *

If he fumed and stomped his feet all the way back to the dorm, then no one could blame him for it.

He had a very shitty day.

* * *

Opening the door of their dorm, he was ready to storm in and complain to Bokuto about his shitty day, as usual. But what he saw once he was in the living room had him stop dead in his tracks.

There, on the couch, in Bokuto's lap, was no other than Akaashi Keiji. And they were apparently too busy eating each others' faces to notice the sound of the front door opening, what more of Kiyoomi's arrival.

Something tugged at Kiyoomi's heartstrings, he didn't know what, but he could not take in the whole situation anymore. So he stormed off to his room and slammed the door. Hard. To hell with being polite to guest. To hell with this day. To hell with everything.

to — Motoya is the best

> today is a shitty day

> my groupmate was shitty

> my anxiety was shitty

> and i only had sandwich to last the whole day

> my feelings are shitty

> today is shitty

> and i feel shitty.

After he dumped everything on Komori, he turned off his phone and lie down in bed. To hell with shower. To hell with everything. And before he knew it, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

19:15

Kiyoomi was awakened by the soft knocks on his bedroom door, and it was already dark out. _Just how long did I sleep?_ Looking down at the same outfit he was donning the whole day, he grimaced at his poor judgment when things went awry. Outfit and bedsheets were going into laundry alright.

There was another set of soft knocks followed by an even softer voice from behind his door.

Knock knock. "Sakusa?" Knock knock. "Sakusa?" Knock knock. "Are you okay?" Knock knock. "Omi..."

The last call made his heart skipped a bit, but it instantly turned into anger. _How dare he call me that, after he locked lips with Akaashi. How fucking dare him._ And he was up so fast he felt dizzy for a moment. Yanking the door open, he went past the man and into the kitchen. His ignoring mode was full-on at that moment, he even dismissed the startled look on Bokuto's face when the door was opened with such force.

While he was drinking some water, he could feel Bokuto's gaze at the back of his head and hear him shuffling in the background - which he now recognized as a nervous habit of Bokuto. However, never undermine his ability to ignore someone when he felt like it. He could keep up with this for months. Call him petty, but he was hurt, for whatever feelings he experienced hours ago. He had a shitty day, he deserved to be petty.

"Uh- I- I heard you did not eat the whole day except for the sandwich this morning. So I bought food, and I was uh- wondering maybe you want to eat them together?"

Damn Komori and his connections and ability to get into contact with whoever he wanted.

"I'm not hungry. You can eat my portion too," and right at that moment, his tummy betrayed him and growled as if it had been starved for days instead of hours. Damn his tummy. What more, he could hear Bokuto's snicker in the background. _I cannot have that._

Not one to back away from his pettiness, he turned to look at Bokuto with a straight face, concealing any kind of emotions he's feeling at the moment.

"On second thought, I think now I'm hungry. Why don't you call Akaashi-san -" Bokuto's face fell "-and we can get this over with?"

"Akaashi has already left. He was just stopping by because I told him I could not visit him for this weekend and the next one. So he was just visiting for a while. And now he has left."

Oh. Kiyoomi certainly did not notice the lack of presence of the beauty. And why was this man explaining this to him in such details? He did not ask for it, did he??? (but honestly, a part of him felt so relieved, what for? he did not know)

"Okay, whatever you say. What's for dinner?"

"Do you want to go for a jog now and dinner afterward, or the other way around?"

"Not in the mood for jogs anymore, so let's just eat."

"Yeah, okay sure. I got your favorite menu from the diner, and your favorite ice cream from the vendor."

Maybe, just maybe, his day did not end so shitty afterall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone!  
> i'm back with an update! forgive me for my shortcomings~ (*/ω＼) hope you can give this pairing a lot of love, they have so much potential together! 
> 
> visit me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/bluefornax) (*/ω＼)
> 
> till the next update,  
> 𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕝𝕪𝕟 ♡


	3. new leap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> same new,  
> and new new.

After the incident, things went back to normal. Well, as normal as it could be anyway. They still went on with their days as before, but Kiyoomi still noticed the slight changes in their routines.

One, Bokuto's attentiveness to Kiyoomi's day.

These days, around the time he'd finished with classes, Bokuto would text him. The texts he received recently were brief, and sometimes Bokuto didn't even reply back after Kiyoomi had responded.

from — Bokuto Koutarou

> Rate your day: 1-10

to — Bokuto Koutarou

> 3.

And when he arrived home to tubs of his favorite ice cream, he knew they were Bokuto's replies to his text.

Two, Akaashi did not sleepover anymore.

He noticed Bokuto going out on weekends, but he would always come home after. Some nights, Kiyoomi would come back to Bokuto watching the television alone, showing no signs of going out to meet with whoever he's always meeting. And those nights, Kiyoomi let himself indulge in Bokuto's presence and whatever feelings he had for the man beside him, watching said man laughed at whatever was there on the tv. If they sat closer as the night went by, Kiyoomi let it happened and basked in the warmth of Bokuto. Kiyoomi always felt the need to ask him of Akaashi's whereabouts, but he caught himself every time, not wanting to disturb the peace they had.

Three, Kiyoomi's heart was being weird these days, mostly when he spent time with Bokuto.

He had an idea of what it might be but always brushed it off whenever the thoughts invaded his mind, because the idea seemed so ridiculous and far away. This was the change that worried him the most because he was not fond of uncertainty. And that's exactly what was happening in his life right now.

* * *

MONTH 3, WEEK 2, WEDNESDAY.

* * *

Kiyoomi did not expect that particular day to turn out as bad as it did. But his groupmates just had to go and prove to him how wrong he could be. At this point, begging the lecturers to let him do all the projects alone until he graduates didn't seem too bad, appealing even.

This time, the members of his group decided to alter their work without informing him, and he was left to stand in front of the hall and watch how different the content of the presented slides and his own notes were. In the end, he had to resort to reading whatever was on the screen, and the things he memorized for nights long - forgotten.

He did not even get to confront them for their shits, as the two guys behind all these messes ran out of the lecture room right after the class ended, leaving only laughter behind as if to mock Kiyoomi's misery.

After explaining to the lecturer what his group members had done to him, Kiyoomi walked back with mixed emotions. He was torn between feeling like he wanted to either rip off the fuckers' heads or to burn down their place. He was too invested in his revenge plan that he did not realize that the daily message from Bokuto was left unanswered.

When he opened the door, Bokuto was already on the genkan, with worries written all over his face.

"Sakusa! What happened? Are you okay?!?!?"

Kiyoomi just stood there and watched the man in front of him. He watched the man fussed over his unanswered texts, watched as he cautiously approached Kiyoomi as if he would run off from one single mistake on Bokuto's part, watched as he looked at Kiyoomi for any sign of injury, watched as the worry on his face doubled at Kiyoomi's lack of reply.

"Omi-kun...." - and Kiyoomi lost it.

He threw himself into Bokuto's open arms. His clothes from the day be damned, because the man in front of him care and worry. All other things- including the ugly frustrated tears that were busy rolling down his face- could go to hell.

_Give me the shittiest thing you have in store, I don't care. But this man stays here._

Kiyoomi could not tell things apart anymore in the midst of his ugly crying session.

One time he heard comforting words from Bokuto, "Omi, I'm here for you. I got you.", and the next he pushed Bokuto back only to kiss him with all the mess he was at the moment. And Bokuto kissed him back with the same passion, if not more.

It was a mess - teeth clashing, hands grabbing, tears still on a roll - but it was everything Kiyoomi wanted at the moment. The mess, Bokuto, the kiss, his feelings, Bokuto.

Bokuto gave, and Kiyoomi took.

* * *

When they pulled back for air, with only their foreheads left in contact, Bokuto smoothed out his hair and break the silence after he had picked up his breath,

"Hey there, you okay?"

Kiyoomi wanted nothing more at the moment than to pull him back for another kiss and maybe let the man take this further. However, his clothes were clinging to him and he finally realized the mess he was in. Literally.

Bokuto must have caught on the distress on his face because he laughed and pulled Kiyoomi onto his feet. How did they end up on the floor?

"Let's go? I've prepared a bath for you, but it might have run cold already. So wait for me while I adjust them back to the right temperature, okay?"

And if Kiyoomi pulled the man for another kiss (or two), then he would say he totally deserved them.

* * *

After they had settled on the couch, with a tub of Kiyoomi's favorite ice cream and Bokuto's favorite show on the tv, only then did Bokuto ask on what truly happened for Kiyoomi to break down that way. When he told the whole story again, but this time with a shrug, Bokuto gasped as if he was the one who's been offended by those shitheads.

"Sakusa!!! That's horrible! Very horrible!!! Why were they so mean to you!!! You don't deserve this!!! Did you tell the lecturer on this?"

 _So we're back to Sakusa, huh?_ "Of course I told Mr. Shin on this, there's no way I'll let those bastards off with what they've done."

"Let's plan on how to get back at them!!!!!"

"Well I was frustrated, but I don't want to waste any more time on guys like that," Kiyoomi shrugged.

"Sakusa Kiyoomi!!!" Bokuto cupped Kiyoomi's face with both his hands. He was a bit startled, but when he remembered that Bokuto had washed his hand thoroughly next to Kiyoomi just minutes ago, he relaxed.

 _I will have to get used to this_ , Kiyoomi thought and watched as the man in front of him let his wide eyes roamed all over his face.

"Be more angry!!! You don't deserve such treatment! If you let this go, they will continue to treat you this way!!"

"But I really don't want to waste my energy on them, It was nothing—" he stopped when he noticed the pout on Bokuto's face. _Shit, this man really knows my weakness._

"Alright, I'll do something about it, okay? Satisfied?"

And the smile was back, tenfold. "YES!! Let me know if you need any ideas on how to get back on them! I've already revised a few plans right after you arrived home looking like that,"

He looked so smug about his plans, and it gratified Kiyoomi so much that he could not help but tugged at the man's sleeve for attention.

Adrenaline was not there to make him dive in for it like before, so he nervously played with the sleeve of Bokuto's sweater while he asked for it.

"Kiss...please," And Bokuto seemed happy to comply.

* * *

After two or three (or maybe more) kisses, Kiyoomi remembered something. Or to be precise, a certain someone. Akaashi Keiji. When the realization hit him, Kiyoomi quickly pushed Bokuto back mid-kiss.

"Is there something wrong?" Bokuto said with the softest voice Kiyoomi had ever heard. And he almost ignored the voice at the back of his mind, reminding him of the scene he encountered back then that happened on this exact couch. Almost.

"Isn't this wrong? What about Akaashi-san..?" he could not look at Bokuto in the eyes, in fear of seeing something that would break his heart.

"What's with him?" at Bokuto's confused face, he felt something akin to anger seep through his blood.

"So you're just toying with me? And what? Make this our dirty little secret while you pursue a happy relationship with Akaashi-san?"

"Wait Sakusa-" he grabbed Kiyoomi's hand when he attempted to get up from the couch "- Akaashi and I are not in a relationship? What are you talking about?"

"But .. then what about the kiss from back then?"

"Shit I knew it!! You were upset because of that before, right? I swear it's nothing like that!! I've been wanting to explain things to you, but you acted like nothing happened, so I thought that my assumption was wrong."

"So explain now."

"'Kaashi dropped by after I told him I won't visit as much as before. And when I admitted to him that my reason for deciding that was to spend more time with you, he right away kissed me. BUT I swear I didn't reciprocate!!! And at that moment I heard you slammed your door and I pushed him away!!"

"And do you know why he acted that way?"

"He told me he was just testing to see whether I really like you or not. I don't really know, he never pulled off that kind of thing before, not after we broke up anyway."

 _Seems to me someone hasn't moved on._ "So what was the result of the test? Do you like me or not?"

Bokuto blushed and sheepishly replied, "Yes..."

"Good, because I like you too." And the way Bokuto beamed at his answer threw away all his doubts on the other man's feelings.

"Can I kiss you again, then?"

"Get back here, big guy." And kiss they did.

* * *

Bokuto pulled back suddenly, "Did I use the word reciprocate correctly?" Damn this man and his adorableness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone!  
> i'm back with another update! forgive me for my shortcomings~ 
> 
> visit me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/bluefornax) (*/ω＼)
> 
> till the next update,  
> 𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕝𝕪𝕟 ♡


	4. new routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after the confession, they had new routine.
> 
> kiyoomi loves it.

* * *

MONTH 4

* * *

It had been exactly four months since the day he moved in. Kiyoomi could proudly say how wonderful and how happy he was with the routine he had now. Going through the past months made Kiyoomi realized how Bokuto managed to slip more and more into his routine (and life). Not that he's complaining.

His mornings started with him waking up to Bokuto, who most of the time was already up and staring at his sleeping face.

The moment Kiyoomi opened his eyes (the man had the audacity to look sheepish getting caught), Bokuto would beam and greeted him morning while smoothing out his bed hair. After Kiyoomi gave him a small smile as an indication that he's awake enough, Bokuto would drag him out of bed to brush their teeth together, before he finally dived in for their morning kiss. "FINALLYYYYY!" he would scream after, and proceed to go into their kitchen.

And if Kiyoomi said he didn't like this part of his morning, then you could come and whoop his ass because that's a BIG FAT LIE.

* * *

Sandwich making was still part of their morning, but this time with a few exchange of affections.

Most times it was Kiyoomi who clung onto Bokuto, resting his chin on the other's shoulder while watching him made enough sandwiches for the both of them. Bokuto would whine at Kiyoomi for not helping, but still snuggled closer (and put more fillings into Kiyoomi's sandwiches).

"Why did you insist on making sandwiches together back then?" Kiyoomi had asked one morning.

"Honestly? I wanted to spend more time with you," was Bokuto's sheepish reply. And he went on about how he had the hots for Kiyoomi once in high school.

Let's-wake-up-early-for-sandwiches affair had been one of his favorites after that confession.

* * *

Bokuto was still a silent jogger, chipping in his thoughts only when he found something fascinating on the street or when they met with the neighborhood dog on the way back to the dorm.

"Bo, Bamboo is coming this way."

And the little one still barked when they called him that. _Maybe the owner really changed his name._

But these days, instead of watching Bokuto played with the dog from the sidelines, Kiyoomi picked up his phone to take pictures of the sight in front of him. And Bokuto would constantly look at him to show how cute the little one was.

* * *

When they reached the dorm, Bokuto still let Kiyoomi took the shower first, but not before jokingly asked, "Do you want to shower together today?"

Then he would laugh at the blush on Kiyoomi's face, and proceed to take his clothes off to put them in the washing machine. It's not that they had never done anything of that sort before, but Kiyoomi was still not used to the intimacy, and Bokuto was too forward about it.

* * *

In practices, they would sometimes be put on the same team, and on those times Bokuto would beam and play harder than ever.

"How was my spike just now!!!" "Did you see that!!" "Sakusa that was perfect!!!!"

He was as loud as ever, if not more. He could see Kuroo shake his head from across the net whenever Bokuto called out for Kiyoomi mid-practice. 

His friendship with Kuroo also bloomed, just as much as his and Kenma's did.

Kiyoomi and Kenma were always dragged into whatever plan Bokuto and Kuroo had, thus they spent more time together. "Kenma doesn't have class today, he said he'll be here in 5," so they had lunch in a group of 4 nowadays.

They still had lunch at the same place Bokuto first introduced him to. It was still mostly empty when they arrived, and they would always sit at the same spot at the end of the diner. Kiyoomi still enjoyed the food there, but he started to enjoy the company more now.

* * *

The involvement of Bokuto in his daily routine did not stop up to lunch only after they started with whatever thing they're both in right now.

Sometimes, Bokuto would wait for him when his classes ended and they would walk around until dinner time, before going home to clean themselves up from the day's dirt. Then, they would sit in the living room and do their works in silence. If they both didn't have any, then they would cuddle up on the couch and watch the tv together (or make out).

But they still gave the other some time alone, and Kiyoomi was eternally grateful for both the times he had alone and the time spent with Bokuto.

* * *

Komori still called sometimes, but always to tease him and how close he was to Bokuto now.

"I thought you're not going to survive living with a roommate, but look at you!!! You're canoodling with him instead! You proved me wrong Omi!"

"Shut up Motoya, I won't hesitate to hang up on you," he could hear the laughter from the other line.

They would talk until Bokuto peeked into his room to see what Kiyoomi was doing, and he bid goodnight to Komori right away.

"Whipped," Komori would say before hanging up with a laugh.

* * *

After they confessed their feelings to each other, Akaashi started to come over again, at least once a month. Most times, Akaashi did not stay the night over, but when he did, he would sleep in Bokuto's room while the pair sleep in Kiyoomi's.

Bokuto might want the both of them to warm up to each other, and warm-up they did. Akaashi was nice to him, so it was hard for Kiyoomi to harbor any negative feelings towards him, even when the adoration for Bokuto was very obvious in the other's eyes.

On those nights, when jealousy burnt him, he would indulge in Bokuto more than ever. After they went on their separate ways, Kiyoomi would cling onto Bokuto and demand more of his attention. Bokuto seemed to know why he acted that way on those nights, and he showered Kiyoomi with his affection, happy to prove his feelings for the man in his embrace.

"Do you like me?" Kiyoomi would ask in a small voice.

"I really really really like you, Omi. Very much." And Kiyoomi would kiss him until he found the answers to his uncertainties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone!  
> the last chapter is here! forgive me for my shortcomings~ 
> 
> scream about haikyuu with me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/bluefornax) (*/ω＼)
> 
> thank you so much for reading! the series is not complete yet, but I will work on it ASAP! Please love this pair <3
> 
> love,  
> 𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕝𝕪𝕟 ♡


End file.
